By any other name
by alielassel
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La autora original es Didodikali. Traducido con permiso.
1. Chapter 1

Escrito por **Didodikali**

Esto es una traducción hecha por mí

La historia original con un montón de dibujos fantásticos la podéis leer aquí (quitad los espacios)

http : / www. lizardlounge. com/ Natasha/Didodikali/snake/byanyothername.html

* * *

**Capítulo uno: el inicio**

_Julieta: eso que llamamos rosa_

_seguiría teniendo el mismo dulce olor,_

_bajo cualquier otro nombre_

_(Shakespeare)_

_Lily_

No puedo creer que piensen que soy lesbiana. Vale, es verdad que soy la única chica que juega como buscadora en Hogwarts desde que, hace años, la Señorita Hooch se batió en duelo por tener derecho a jugar. Y sí, es cierto que los chicos Gryffindor continúan retándome a duelos de Quidditch, y que les doy mil vueltas y les pateo el culo al tiempo que defiendo mi puesto en el equipo de reserva.

Efectivamente, estoy en el equipo suplente. Estaría en el equipo de los titulares si no fuera por James, que podría llegar a ser profesional si quisiera. Es mi amigo, así que procuro no pensar demasiado en la posibilidad de que se caiga de la escoba y me dé una oportunidad. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!. Es demasiado bueno, eso no ocurrirá nunca. Se puede decir que no juego por la gloria, sino porque amo el juego. Los equipos suplentes no suelen recibir atención ninguna. En la mayoría de nuestros partidos no hay nadie en las gradas. Bueno, exceptuando a "Los merodeadores", pero es que ellos son tan apasionados del Quidditch que no creo que cuenten.

Pero de todas formas, aquí de pie, dentro de este vestuario de chicos, inhalando el suave aroma de los chicos transformándose en hombres, presionados casi más allá de su propia resistencia, desnudos y goteando sudor... ¡¡madre mía!!

No puedo creer que piensen que soy lesbiana. Reconozco que si les digo a las otras chicas lo delicioso que es el vestuario masculino, tendré que enfrentarme al doble de duelos de Quidditch, así que supongo que viviré con mi reputación de chica ligeramente sospechosa.

De todas formas, dado que soy la única chica en alguno de los equipos, la escuela no tiene vestuario femenino. En la mayoría de los entrenamientos y los partidos uso el vestuario de los chicos Hufflepuff. Normalmente no uso el de Ravenclaw porque está lleno de posters molestos sobre estrategias de Quidditch y espejos parlantes que constantemente enumeran las faltas que uno debe evitar cometer, y por Merlín, si alguna vez ha existido un juego que no deba intelectualizarse, ese es Quidditch.

Así que, en aquellas ocasiones en las que los suplentes de Gryffindor jugamos contra los suplentes de Hufflepuff, voy a cambiarme a los vestuarios de Slytherin. Me gustan los vestuarios de Slytherin, son verdes y tranquilos, y esos dulces y calientes Sangre-pura huelen tan deliciosos como los dulces y calientes huffies... Dios, no puedo creer que piensen que soy lesbiana.

Cierto. De todas maneras, los Huffies, que son dulces, caballerosos y de confianza me dieron una llave, pero los Slytherins...no. Cada vez que utilizo el vestuario de las serpientes, debo pedir que me lo abran.

Y habitualmente se lo pido a Sev, porque es mi compañero de laboratorio en Pociones, y es ligeramente menos imbécil que el resto de reptiles. Ahora le tengo bien entrenado. Digo : "¿Vamos a pelearnos durante un buen rato para que al final Dumbledore te lo ordene directamente, o simplemente vas a darme la maldita llave de una vez?", y Sev sonríe con desprecio, me la entrega y dice "la quiero de vuelta en cuanto termines o envenenaré tu zumo de calabaza".

Es una relación laboral. Así que se puede entender por qué Sev fue mi primera opción para pedir ayuda cuando tuve ese problema con mis pechos y el Bludger.

¿no?

Veamos, a ver si me explico...

_Severus_

Me encontré a Lily en la parte de atrás del laboratorio de séptimo en el medio de un círculo de tiza. Tenía la varita en la mano y gesticulaba hacia los cuatro cuadrantes. "Si estás convocando demonios, pienso chivarme"-dije.

Lily no pestañeó. "Bueno, como no lo estoy haciendo, puedes estar tranquilo".

"Bien, porque tú estás _dentro_ del círculo. Así es como uno termina hecho trocitos a mordiscos".

Lily se giró y dibujó un último símbolo en el aire. "Awww. ¿Estás preocupado por mí, Sev?"

"¡Ni de coña! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo es que estoy seguro que me castigarán y me tocará fregar tus pegajosos restos del suelo de la clase. ¿No podrías hacer esto en el bosque y dejar que los insectos te coman?"

"Necesitaba un buen suelo de piedra para dibujar un círculo perfecto"-dijo ella. Encantamientos es la asignatura favorita de Lily. No tengo ni idea de lo que está preparando para su proyecto final. Estoy seguro de que no es nada oscuro ni demoníaco, pero sea lo que sea, parece difícil.

"Ah, quieres hacer una poción limpiadora postmortem como trabajo ¿a que sí?"-dije.

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, Sev"

No hago más que decirle que no me llame así, pero no hay manera. Hace lo que la da la gana.

Lily limpió su proyecto de Encantamientos, y sacó los ingredientes de nuestros deberes de Pociones. Coloqué los frascos e hice un encantamiento rápido de ignición bajo una olla. Tenemos que trabajar.

Una hora después teníamos un vial de algo turbio y rosa que olía fatal. "Puag. Toma, bébelo tú, Lily"

"Ni de broma. Bébelo tú"

"¡Eh!¿por qué yo? Pensé que eras una de esas mujeres libertinas y _querías_ hacer este tipo de cosas"

Lily me miró con muy mala cara. "Es liberal, no libertina, y quiero la oportunidad de darte una patada en el trasero, no la de vomitarte en los zapatos. El color no es el correcto. No pienso bebérmelo".

"Ya. Yo tampoco. Empecemos desde el principio"-dije. _Creo que apagamos el fuego demasiado pronto. Hay que hervirlo exactamente 10 minutos, no nueve y tres cuartos_. Observé el reloj de arena de 10 minutos con el que habíamos estado cronometrando. _Probablemente esté estropeado_. Lo cambié por uno diferente.

Lily cogió el caldero y el vial y lo vertió todo por el lavabo."¿ Te has preguntado alguna vez dónde van las pociones que tiramos?"-dije, y después contesté a mi propia pregunta. "Al lago. A que se lo coma el calamar gigante".

"Pobrecito" dijo Lily, y se rió con cierta maldad mientras se acercaba a la alacena a coger más ingredientes en lo que yo lavaba las cosas para poder intentarlo de nuevo.

La ayudo con Pociones, ella me ayuda a mí con Encantamientos. Tenemos una relación laboral. Por eso se entiende el porqué, cuando ella me pidió ayuda para resolver el problema de sus pechos versus el Bludger, dije que _sí_.

¿No?

Vale, yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos: El lanzamiento**

_Todo es risas y diversión hasta que a alguien le sacan un ojo _

_(una madre de cualquier parte del mundo)_

_Lily_

Los deportes, tal y como yo veo las cosas, demuestran que lo mejor que uno pueda desear en la vida, en realidad es posible. La vida es justa. El equipo que mejor juega ese día gana el partido, y ganar es glorioso y maravilloso y muy fácil de distinguir de la derrota. Pero incluso perder puede ser válido puesto que hay muchísimo honor y deportividad en darle la mano al ganador y siempre exista la posibilidad de que el perdedor gane el partido la próxima vez.

Y, por supuesto, los deportes son divertidos. Me encanta formar parte de un equipo. Adoro la estrategia, la emoción de un buen juego. ¡Y adoro la velocidad!. El problema es que algunas veces no vas lo suficientemente rápido...

Solamente los colgados forofos del Quidditch vienen a ver los partidos de los equipos suplentes, y desafortunadamente yo soy amiga de esos tipos. Los Merodeadores son animadores completamente entregados. Gritan e intentan deletrear mi nombre con los brazos. La "L" de Peter salió mal...

...y yo no debería haberme tomado el tiempo de darme cuenta de eso. El Quidditch es un juego más agresivo y violento que el rugby. Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿os habéis leído las reglas?. Los Golpeadores son los encargados de tirar a los oponentes de sus escobas. Se _supone_ que tienen que usar los bates para golpear duras bolas de piedra, supuestamente en un _intento_ de herir y dejar fuera de juego a los otros jugadores. Excitante, ¿verdad?.

Ahora, aunque no me han tirado de la escoba desde que tenía 13 años, me he roto el brazo una vez, las costillas cinco veces, y los dedos demasiadas como para llevar la cuenta. En la mayoría de los partidos, como poco, me hago unos cuantos cardenales. Con todo y con eso, se podría decir que soy de los mejores jugadores (en serio, si James no fuera un jugador con nivel como para ser profesional _estaría_ en el equipo titular) puesto que nunca me han dejado inconsciente y todavía conservo mis propios dientes y mi nariz original en lugar de alguna mala copia hecha por un medi-mago. De hecho soy tan buena que nunca han conseguido golpearme en la cabeza, bien porque lo he bloqueado (lo que explica todos esos dedos rotos) o porque lo he esquivado.

Así que, cuando me puse a mirar como una idiota el patético intento de mis amigos de hacer de animadoras, un Golpeador de Ravenclaw utilizó esa excelente oportunidad para atizarme en la cabeza. Lo esquivé justo para ver otro Bludger directo a mi cara. Uno de los buscadores de Gryffindor estaba a mi lado dispuesto a marcar un tanto, por lo que no podía marcharme. Me deslicé hacia adelante.

Generalmente esa es una buena estrategia. Después de todo, un buscador herido aún puede coger la Snitch, pero uno inconsciente únicamente se cae al suelo. En esa ocasión no tuve la oportunidad de levantar el antebrazo para bloquear el golpe aunque fuese en parte. El Bludger me golpeó en pleno pecho derecho.

El dolor fue increíble, como ninguna otra herida que me hubiese hecho antes. Vi tantas estrellitas que la cara se me puso de todos los colores. Durante unos segundos lo único que pude hacer fue mantenerme consciente y encima de la escoba. Pero por supuesto, eso sólo dura unos segundos.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto entre los Ravenclaws de las gradas. El buscador de Ranvenclaw había encontrado el Snitch. Los suplentes de Gryffindor habían perdido.

Los suplentes de Ravenclaw volaban celebrando su victoria. A mí no me importó. Caí en espiral hasta el suelo, encorvada y gritando, con las lágrimas saltándoseme de los ojos.

El medi-mago me puso hielo y me llevó hasta mis amigos, pidiéndoles que me llevasen a la enfermería a por algo de corteza de trasgo. Llorando de dolor, me arrojé en el confortable abrazo de los Merodeadores.

En aquel momento no me dí cuenta, pero ese fue un gran error.

Sirius se agachó mirándome la blusa. "Bueno, parece que hoy os encontráis muy bien".

Me le quedé mirando y apreté mi libro de hechizos contra mi pecho. "¿Te importaría dejar de hablarle a mis pechos?".

Como de costumbre, no me escuchaba. "No temáis, mon ami. Vuestras joyas de femineidad no volverán a estar jamás en peligro. Ya lo he solucionado".

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Remus, James y Peter lucían avergonzados justo detrás de él. "¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has solucionado?"-pregunté.

"¿Quieres decir que no te has dado cuenta?". Sirius sacudió la cabeza ante mi falta de entendimiento. "Y he tenido que esforzarme tanto por ti. ¿Sabes?, deberías agradecérmelo".

Mi voz alcanzó registros ultrasónicos. "¿Fuiste tú?".

Mis compañeros del equipo suplente, bajo el dudoso liderazgo de _alguien_, se habían unido en un esfuerzo de intentar impedir que me dañaran. Durante los dos últimos entrenamientos estuvieron revoloteando a mi alrededor tratando de protegerme de los Bludgers. Perdimos contra Hufflepuff puesto que no tuve ninguna oportunidad de ver el Snitch con todos esos guardaespaldas voladores. Y había pasado la mayor parte de esas últimas semanas tratando de explicarles cuidadosamente a mis compañeros que quería que me dejasen tranquila y me tratasen como a cualquier otro chico. Ellos se habían retirado, pero ninguno golpeaba un Bludger hacia mí. Los entrenamientos habían perdido gran parte de su garra... y de su diversión.

Sirius se inclinó sobre mí solícito. "Hum, te estás poniendo de muchos colores. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?Apuesto a que tienen algo que tranquilicen tus hormonas".

Le dí un puñetazo. "¡Hormonas!¡Acércate y te partiré la cara!¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!".

Sirius suspiró. "Mujeres. No muestran ningún agradecimiento por los esfuerzos de un caballero. Tú..."

Saqué mi varita y le apunté con ella. "Petrificus Totalus"-dije. Sirius se congeló, la boca abierta, la mente inanimada. Metí a varita en su boca. "Vuelve a interferir en mis partidos de Quidditch y te sacaré las pelotas por la garganta. ¿Me entiendes?" Como podía ver la parte blanca de sus ojos, asumí que lo hizo. Dejé a Sirius allí inmóvil y me volví hacia el resto de los chicos. "¿Tenéis vosotros algo que ver con ese estúpido plan?".

"Nosotros no, de ninguna manera"-dijo rápidamente Peter. _Mentiroso_

"Um"-dijo James

Remus me sonrió con aspecto conciliador. "¿Por qué no subes a tu dormitorio y te tomas un té?. Yo cogeré la guitarra. Nada mejor que la música para calmar a los pechos salvajes... eeee, las fieras".

Le miré fijamente. "No me ofende, Lunático. Pero si me obligas a escucharte tocar _Kumbaya_ en ese Ukelele transformado alguna vez, te desangraré.". _Pensé que se suponía que tú eras la voz de la __razón que mantenía a estos imbéciles a raya. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

"Oh"-dijo Remus. Dio un paso atrás.

"Um"-dijo James de nuevo

"Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches"-dije

En cuanto comencé a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, escuché a uno de ellos susurrar "¿Creéis que tiene la regla?"

"¡Aaaaaaagh!"-grité- "¡los hombres apestan!" Subí corriendo las escaleras, me metí en la habitación, dí un portazo y me arrojé encima de mi cama. Grité con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada hasta que se me secó la garganta.

Al final, saqué el pijama de debajo de la almohada. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, pero un destello rojizo que llegó desde la esquina hasta mi vista me hizo parar. Me volví y enfrenté mi imagen semi-vestida en el espejo. Me quedé mirando. Delgada, con pequeños pechos y una buena musculatura. Ojos verdes y brillantes, cabello rojo oscuro y -vamos a admitirlo- la mayoría de las veces me pavoneo por la escuela con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

_No hay duda de porqué los tíos revolotean a mi alrededor como las moscas van a la miel_. No había duda de ello. Me había vuelto bastante guapa. _Humm, quizás podría encantar algunas verrugas, hacer crecer vello sobre mi labio o comprar algún bote de aerosol con repelente para chicos_. Hice muecas frente al espejo. Quizás alguna de ellas encajara con lo que necesitaba.

"¿Qué tal una bonita sonrisa?"- dijo el espejo

"Que te den"-contesté

"Humph"-dijo

Me senté en la cama mirando al traidor de mi cuerpo._ Por esto es por lo que los chicos no quieren lanzarme Bludgers. Necesito una solución. Estoy perdiendo mi filo, puedo sentirlo. Si las cosas siguen así, pronto alguien me retará a un duelo de Quidditch y perderé mi puesto en el equipo suplente._

_Necesito entrenar de verdad._

_Lo que necesito es alguien que no sea nada animado, a quien no le importe hacer daño a una chica guapa con tal de ganar. Y que además juegue mejor que como un golpeador pasable._

Sólo hay un estudiante en esta escuela que encaja en esta descripción.

Severus estaba escribiendo su ensayo DADA en la biblioteca. Como estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin rodeado de otros reptiles, tenía el brazo protegiendo sus notas para que nadie pudiera copiarle. _Imbécil paranoico_. Me senté enfrente de él. "Hola, Sev"-dije animadamente.

Me miró con suspicacia. "¿Por qué me hablas, Evans?"

"¿Evans? Normalmente me llamas Lily. Nos conocemos desde hace años" _Soy tan, tan encantadora_

"Es Severus, no Sev... Lily"

"¿No es mucho más amigable?" Le sonreí dulcemente

Me miró con cierto desprecio. "La parte en la que dejas de hacerme perder el tiempo y me dices lo que quieres viene después ¿no? La respuesta será un no. Siéntete libre de salvaguardar tus palabras y largarte".

"¡Vamos Sev!...Severus. Cinco minutos de tu tiempo" Me incliné hacia él sobre la mesa y le ofrecí la sonrisa que había estado ensayando en el espejo durante toda la mañana. _Soy tan, tan encantadora. No puedes decirle que no a esta chica tan guapa Serv. Vas a decir que sí Sev._

Severus miró a los otros Slytherins de alrededor que tenían toda su atención puesta en nosotros sin ningún disimulo. Me giré y les sonreí abiertamente a todos ellos también. "Cinco minutos"-dijo Severus, y se levantó. Dobló su ensayo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero. Luego caminó hacia la salida. Le seguí.

Le expliqué la situación y lo que quería de él. Parecía indeciso. "¿Por qué debería ayudar a que el equipo rival mejore?"

"Bueno, tú también practicarías" _Soy tan, tan encantadora. Tu resistencia se está viniendo abajo. Vas a decir que sí, Sev._

"...Hum"

"¿Realmente vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de arrojarme Bludgers durante una hora? Puede que si ganas incluso seas capaz de dejarme fuera de juego para lo que resta de temporada".

"... imagino que eso es remotamente posible"-dijo lentamente- "de acuerdo. Un par de entrenamientos extras no pueden ser malos"

_¡¡Síiiiiiiiiii!!_

_Severus_

No sé por qué dije que sí. Creo que me hechizó.

Vaya, eso sí que son unos ojos bonitos

_Lily_

Sev tenía sus propios Bludgers para entrenar, así que al menos no tuve que armar un lío para conseguir equipamiento. Reservé en el único hueco que había a corto plazo, a las 5 en punto de la madrugada. La alarma del despertador sonó una hora antes del amanecer. Le dí un buen golpe, bostecé y me levanté. Arrastré mi cadáver hacia la mortecina luz de la mañana. Remus se encontró conmigo en las escaleras y juntos caminamos hacia el campo.

Sev ya estaba allí, vestido con una sudadera de Hogwarts como la mía. No parecía muy contento de ver que había traído a Remus conmigo. "¿Qué está haciendo_ él _aquí?".

Le contesté, "Remus ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerse voluntario para ser nuestro ojeador hoy. Su _Leviosaaaaaaaah_ es muy buena". _Y me lo debe._

Sev sacudió su cabeza. "¿Sabes?, no vas a disipar la idea de que eres una debilucha si te traes un ojeador a cada pequeño entrenamiento".

"Hey, hoy voy a desafiar a la muerte, llevando a cabo movimientos de buscador que ponen los pelos de punta, así que_ necesito_ un observador. ¿O no, Sev?" Puse las manos en las caderas mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa.

Sev levantó una ceja y sonrió. "Me parece justo". Desbloqueó la caja de Bludger. "Corre como si te fuera la vida en ello, pequeña".

Me subí de un salto en mi escoba y volé. Un Bludger pasó silbando junto a mi cabeza cuando apenas había recorrido cincuenta pies. _¡Perfecto!_

_Severus_

Con sólo dos jugadores en el campo, Lily y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento intenso. Utilicé ambos Bludgers y, como sólo había dos objetivos en los que concentrarse, hicimos muchos más regates de los habituales.

Como Lily no estaba buscando el Snitch, tenía mucho más tiempo para dedicarse a defenderse. Quizás durante los primeros cinco segundos fue ligeramente perezosa, pero pronto conseguí inspirarla. Me las arreglé para mantenerla en constante movimiento. Incluso conseguí asestarle un par de roces, pero nada importante. Es realmente buena.

La hora terminó, los siguientes jugadores que habían reservado el campo esperaban abajo. Lily parecía muy cansada. No muchos Buscadores acceden voluntariamente a entrenarse como objetivos. Yo nunca antes había pasado todo un entrenamiento golpeando Bludgers a cada segundo. Estaba sin aliento y me dolía el brazo. _El mejor entrenamiento de mi vida_. Susurré el hechizo desactivador, los Bludgers volvieron malhumorados a su caja. Lupin le hizo señas a Lily con el brazo y cortó en dirección al desayuno. Lily me siguió hasta el suelo. Cerré la caja y giré la llave en la cerradura.

"Bueno, no has estado mal. La próxima vez deberíamos añadir la Snitch a la ecuación", dije.

Lily estaba pensativa. Dijo, "Tengo una idea, hay algo que quiero probar. Resolverá todo este problema con las Bludger con los otros chicos de una vez por todas. Aunque quizás me lleve un par de semanas terminarlo...".

"Oh. ¿Quieres seguir practicando o no?".

Me miró con esos verdes ojos brillantes. "¡Oh sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¿El viernes a la misma hora?".

Aparté la vista de la magia de su mirada. "Um, vale. Aunque quizás podrías reservarnos una hora mejor que las 5 de la mañana para la próxima semana". _Me pregunto en qué estará pensando ahora..._


End file.
